Data from blast tests are collected and analyzed to establish the behavior of structures subjected to blasts (explosions). To collect this data, pressure transducers are mounted in models to be subjected to blasts. If these transducers are not calibrated properly, the test results are suspect. Since experiments such as these are costly and time-consuming, test personnel employ a dynamic pressure calibration system to ensure that transducers are operating within established parameters.
In an explosion, a rapid exothermic chemical reaction occurs, creating a hot and dense high-pressure gas. Expansion of this gas initiates a shock wave. The pressure at the front of the shock wave is the region of highest pressure, termed peak pressure. Calculating the area under the curve representing the pressure time history yields a measure termed the impulse. The total impulse characterizes the type, magnitude, and destructive capabilities of the blast. A pressure transducer converts parameters of the physical shock wave to an electrical signal, typically outputting a measurable voltage. The time required for this voltage signal to change from 10% of its final value to 90% of its final value is known as the rise time.